


Believix!

by TrashcanKitty



Series: The New Company of Light [23]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: Believix introduced, F/F, Gen, Other, Stronger than we thought, power of belief works, slightly different from canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashcanKitty/pseuds/TrashcanKitty
Summary: They've found the last fairy of Earth, Roxy, living in Los Angeles. However, the young fairy doesn't believe in magic or fairies or in the Winx.(Unfortunately, this is also when the Black Circle decided to jump in and try killing them all.)Maybe, just maybe Roxy will believe before it's too late.
Relationships: The Winx as friends, some Flora/OC
Series: The New Company of Light [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1362700
Kudos: 3





	Believix!

**Believix!**

Flora groaned when she hit the L.A pavement, her wings bending as the gust of air blew around her.

A melodic sonic blast forced her attacker back, Musa flying close to help her up. “How the hell are we supposed to fight them? They’re too strong.” Musa admitted with a wince, breaking something within Flora.

They had faced so many foes in their short lives… And _now_ was when they were gaining defeatist outlooks? _Now_?

Flora shook her head, forcing her wings to straighten back up. “We have to keep fighting. Maybe we can wear them down.”

 _Creak. Boom_.

Both girls flew into the air as the ground beneath them crumbled, Gantlos’ smug smile greeting them in the air. “What’s the matter? Can’t handle a little quake?”

A scream made them turn their heads, Flora’s heart stopping.

Roxy, the fairy of Earth, was running as fast as she could with Ogron in pursuit. Anagan and Duman keeping the rest of the Winx at bay. “Her wings are going to make a great addition to our collection.” Gantlos crowed, smacking his hands together.

The wave forced Musa and Flora into a wall; Stella and Tecna joining after a particularly strong wind from Anagan blew them down.

“Regroup girls! We need to try and fight them indirectly!” Bloom’s voiced yelled out. As if for demonstration, she let her flames engulf her and aimed them at the power lines nearby. The cables fell, latching onto Duman and forcing him out of his bird form and into his human one.

Stella gave a grin, letting her lights envelop her. “Try and fight what you can’t see! Blinding Sunlight!” She called as she flew into the center.

Flora could hear the cars around them squealing to a stop to keep from crashing, could hear Gantlos and Anagan swearing at one another.

Perfect.

She flew next to Layla, taking her friend’s hand in hers for a convergence spell. Layla would pull water out of the fire hydrants nearby to drown and she’d catch them in their vines.

And Tecna and Musa kept them distracted, flying as fast as they could and trying to deflect the spells as best as possible.

_But where had Ogron and Roxy went?_

More screams. She saw a flicker of blue wings as Bloom dived nearby, managing to pull Roxy out of Ogron’s grasp. The wizard glowered, summoning flaming orbs from the magic he’d stolen from Bloom earlier to fling at her.

Tecna did her best at creating a digital net to trap the orbs, but ended up getting herself blown down. (Stella, thank the Dragons, was able to catch her.)

“I’ve had enough of this! No fairy will ever make a mockery of the Black Circle!” Ogron roared.

Duman, Anagan, and Gantlos were soon at his side, joining hands.

Shit.

Too late. Too late.

There was a deafening crackle of lightning and the negative energy around Earth’s atmosphere seemed to triple in power.

They couldn’t handle the impact as it forced them all down and into their human forms, even Bloom who was trying desperately to shield Roxy from their blast.

Flora couldn’t help but cry out, feeling as if the air was pulled from her lungs and the burns on her skin seemed to reignite.

Stella and Layla were screaming, both unable to move as the spell the wizards cast held them in place.

And Musa and Tecna… They were holding tight to one another, trying to shield each other…

Then as soon as it had started, the spell had stopped.

Cackling, the wizards made their way closer to the girls. “So pathetic. Are you truly the ‘Mighty Winx Club’ that had tormented the walls of Omega? The fairies who stood up to Mandragora and Valtor? To the Army of Darkness?” Ogron snickered. “I was expecting more from you.”

“Such a shame really. Your mothers put up much better fights.” Duman shrugged, his smile morphing into something more demonic. “I wonder, should we send them your wings after we kill you?”

“I want to keep their fairy dust vials… Duman got to keep the last batch.” Anagan rushed to Flora’s side, a predatory smirk on his face. “The vials are so useful in potions… I bet I could teach you a thing or two, Flower Power.”

Flora glowered, raising her hand in an attempt to summon thorned vines to protect her. She swore, wincing as the negative energy still seemed to zap at her magic. “Feisty. No wonder you drew a witch to you.” Anagan laughed.

Gantlos shook his head. “They’re not worth toying with, Anagan.” He gestured to where Bloom was still trying to protect Roxy, keeping the young girl behind her. “She’s what we want.”

“Go to hell.” Bloom spat at them, little embers coming off her body. (The Dragon of Life was still determined to fight. Desperate to fight.)

“One day, sure. But not to today.” Ogron laughed, raising his hand.

Roxy tugged on Bloom. “You know what? I change my mind. I believe. I believe in fairies. I believe I’m a fairy. I believe in magic.” She tugged harder. “But mostly, I believe in you. In all of you.”

The wizards burst out laughing. “Awww. How cute. She believes in magic now.” Gantlos snickered.

“That’ll certainly save the day. Belief.” Anagan cackled. “What’s next? The power of love conquering all?”

Musa managed to get to her feet, giving a laugh. “You shouldn’t be so quick to judge, boys…”

Bloom stood, her chest puffed out. “Musa’s right. Roxy believes in us.” She looked to the other Winx members. “And we should believe in ourselves too.”

“You four are soooo gonna taste the light of Solaria.” Stella roared, getting to her feet. (Shakily, with Musa helping her stand.)

“We are the Winx Club. We’ve faced foes even stronger than you. We’re not backing down.” Layla proclaimed, standing proud and tall despite her knees threatening to buckle.

Flora grinned, moving to her feet. “Knock us down all you want, but we’re going to keep getting back up. You can’t force us down forever.”

“And you can’t stop us.” Tecna grinned. “Not for good, anyway.” She amended.

That was what it took.

Flora could feel this warmth flooding her, much as it had when she’d first earned her Enchantix wings.

She was being reborn in the light that came over her, just as the other girls were being reborn from their own light.

Her hair tugged into different strands. She could feel sleek and large wings emerge from her back, little bracelets coming to her wrists. Her dress had become a petaled top and ruffled skirt piece. And her flip-flops had become boots.

She grinned, taking in her new fairy form as the light faded away. Pink and petaled, just to her taste.

Oh and the other girls.

She grinned as they seemed to emerge from the light, their new forms a great new look.

 _Beautiful_.

Bloom’s hair seemed longer, bits braided back to a heart-shaped barrette. No longer did she have a blue ruffled dress, but a blue and pink ruffled top and a blue and pink skirt. Little heart designs seemed to theme up her outfit and wings (also large and blue). And her boots… Blue with pink stockings. (A theme perhaps?)

Stella’s hair, though similar to her Enchantix style, was now held in place by star-shaped jewels. She was wearing an orange and purple off-the shoulder top and a skirt that was orange up top with purple-pink ruffles. Her wings were decorated in stars, and so much larger than her Enchantix wings. She purple and white boots with orange stockings, something that Flora could see Stella rocking as a new signature portion to her style.

Musa’s hair was down from its normal pigtailed style, only a single braid at the side. She wore a halter-esque magenta top with a pink strap, blue choker around her neck. Magenta and purple/blue pants with a pink skirt piece replaced her jeans. Musa rocked the red platforms shoes and ruffled socks. Her wings had little raindrop-looking jewels in them, their tips rounded off.

Layla’s hair was left down, a turquoise-colored headband keeping it out of her face. Her clothes had become a turquoise tube top with a lime-colored sleeve on her right arm. The pants matched in color, with green ruffles at the top. She had a lime choker and a peach-colored glove with a lime-green bangle. Her boots were teal, pink, and sort of green on the bottom. Layla’s wings shifted in colors, from sea-green to ocean blue.

And Tecna! Hers suited her so well! It was mostly a lavender color, though it turned violet at her pants. Fingerless violet colored gloves. Little stripes at her sleeves. And she had lace-up boots. A green belt with ruffles at the end hugged her waist. And her wings had little geometric shapes inside!

Roxy was laughing, looking at them in awe. “You guys look so cool!”

“I bet our fighting’s going to look cool too.” Stella gave a smug smirk. “Boys, I do believe it’s time for a little payback!”

Bloom extended her hands, grinning as each of the girls started to grasp hands. “I think it’s time you left.” She growled at the Black Circle.

Flora could feel the positive energy around them, calling to her magic. She closed her eyes, letting it flow from her and toward the others, letting it do as it would.

Connected.

The girls were connected and fueling Bloom’s dragon fire, turning it into something more. Something even more powerful than life itself. (Love? Compassion? Who knew at this point?)

It was powerful, watching the Black Circle fall at their hands; the look of shock and awe on their faces.

“We’re going to collect our fairy. One way or another.” Ogron growled, getting to his feet.

In a blink, he and the others were gone.

(Probably slinking off to lick their wounds. But they’d be back… They always came back.)

“So… Did we win?” Roxy asked, looking around. “Or… No?”

Musa laughed. “Yeah, kid. We won this round.”

“But they’ll return. Which means you’re going to need us around.” Stella grinned. “Someone’s gotta teach you how to be a fairy after all…”

“And help you connect to your magic.” Tecna added.

“Assuming you want our help that is… I know sometimes it’s easier to discover stuff on your own.” Layla offered.

Roxy kicked at the ground, biting at her lip. “I’m used to discovering things by myself… But this seems like something I’ll need help with… If you don’t mind?”

Flora grinned. “We’d be honored.”

“You won’t find better teachers on Earth.” Bloom grinned. “And this’ll help prepare you for Alfea…”

“Alfea…?” Roxy frowned. “What’s that…”

The girls laughed, shifting out of their fairy forms. “Don’t worry… We’ll tell you everything you need to know…”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Seems like you had a busy day, too.” Valkyrie chuckled over the phone. Flora grinned.

“It was something. But we earned our Believix forms and Roxy’s totally on board with fairy training.”

“Just hope she can catch up… I know Bloom had a hard time when she first got to Alfea.”

“Bloom also didn’t discover magic until she was nearly fifteen… Roxy’s thirteen with plenty of time to get a grasp on her magic before high school.”

“True.” Valkyrie groaned. Flora could hear papers rustling. “Sorry… I’m still trying to piece together a makeshift curriculum for Selina and a battle plan for when we face off against Zatura and Maeve again.”

Flora frowned, wrapping her left arm around herself. She _hated_ knowing that there were more Coven members on the loose, and she _hated_ it even more that Valkyrie and her coven had been jumped and she wasn’t able to help.

(Valkyrie was notoriously bad at getting angry when Flora was in trouble, but the flower fairy could admit it went both ways. They were a team, dammit. They fought _together_.)

“I’m sure you’ll find a way to do both. You were always good at multitasking… Even when it left you rattled for a few days.”

Another groan. “Rattled? I wasn’t rattled. I was running on fumes. Big difference.”

Flora giggled. “I’m sure there is.”

“There is.”

She shook her head, still smiling. _Val was definitely tired. She was always more argumentative when sleepy._

“Just remember to get your rest, Sweetie. You need to stay at your best.”

“I know…” A slight whine. “It’s hard sleeping alone though. I’d gotten used to you sharing a bed with me over the summer.”

Flora hummed. “Maybe I’ll be able to come up and see the new apartment soon? Or you’ll be able to come and see how much we’ve redone the loft?”

She could practically see the grin on Valkyrie’s face, the way her eyes would light up behind her glasses. “I think I’d like that very much.”

“I thought you would… We just need to hash out the details. I’d hate to pull too far away from our missions.”

“Give me a little time and I bet I could find a spell to help us ‘pop’ back and forth as needed…”

“Perfect.” Flora grinned. A spell like that would be worth it, assuming it wasn’t draining. (As of right now, teleporting between Gardenia and New York was beyond draining on their power… But maybe with Believix…)

“You know… I could try my new wings out….”

A pause. “I love you.”

Flora giggled, moving to her feet. “I love you too. And if this goes well… I’ll see you in a few minutes.”

“I can’t wait.”


End file.
